I'll be back I promise
by MssWriter
Summary: Sequel to Im Coming Home. It seems to be that Zuko's intentions aren't so sweet after all.
1. I'll be back

**Here we go again lol...**

Aang flew on Appa's back dreading the decision to leave his friends, his home, and most importantly the one he loved more than anything. He closed his eyes and he saw her. The way she looked at him when he was about to take off. That look. The one that made his heart ache every time he saw it. He's seen it way to many times. It was then started to realize it was always from him. All the pain she's held over the past few years... was him. Tears weld up in his eyes. He looked behind him he could almost see her from were he was. He quickly shook off the feelings he was having. He had a job to do. No matter how many times he repeated it over and over tears still fell from his silver eyes. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He sighed heavily and collapsed onto Appa. He closed his eyes gently remembering her...

**Aangs Dreams**

_He was dancing with Katara. The music was so loud he couldn't hear what she was saying. She looked so serene. He eyes were partially closed as she was swaying her body to the beat. She started to say something again. "I can't hear you." He said loudly. She stopped swaying and opened her eyes abruply, "What did you say?" He asked. She looked furius she started screaming something. Suddenly the music stopped. "How dare you! How dare you leave me! How could you do this to me?! Don't you love me?" _

_He tried to speak but it felt like his mouth was filled with fluff. "Ara mmfff I mmmfff ove o mmrrff." Her amazing blue eyes turned to an firey red. "Aang. I loved you... How could you not love me." She disapeared and now he was in the middle of a forrest. He stood up tears welling up in his eyes. "Where am I!?" He shook his head allowing his tears to freely run down his cheeks. His entire body what numb he collasped to the hard eart beneath him. "Katara!" he cried. "Please! I love you!" his heart felt like it was shaking in his chest. Katara stood about him, "You don't love me." She kept repeating those words._

He woke up abuptly. He felt like he had no breath left in his chest. He wiped the tears from his face. Aang sat up and looked around. He was almost at the Fire Nation. He sighed and looked back one last time. He closed his eyes and took it all in. It was then he decided he had to forget his feelings. Forget everything from the past few days. Atleast intill he was done with his business.

**The Fire Nation**

Aang jumped off Appa. He looked around at the peacefull village. It was far to quiet. Something wasn't right, Zuko described all kinds of destruction. He felt a presence. He spun around but no one was there. Some grabbed him from behind. He began to kick. The stranger put a burlap sack over his head and tied his wrists so quickly he couldn't even think. He tried to scream but his voice felt lost. He heard Appa grunting. He was trying to save him. He couldn't stop him. Appa gave a tiny whimper and collasped to the ground. Aang herd.. something to familer. Fire? Something hit him over his head.

He woke up in a dungeon. He tried to call out but nothing came. The most he could get out was a grunt. The stranger walked up up the cage he was in. "I'm sorry." Croaked the man with the oh so familer voice. "I'm so sorry Aang. But she's mine. You can't have her!" Aangs eyes lit up. The words that were filming through his mind just wouldn't come out. Zuko said again, "Aang now, You know how much you struggle it doesnt matter. I'm never going to let you have her. Never."

Zuko called a women into the dungeon. "Do it." He whispered feircly. "Sir... Are you sure? Isn't there another way?" She said fearfully. "Do it!" he shouted. She opened the cage and slipped in. Aang curled into the corner of the cage. His hand lit up with flames. She giggled. "Now now... none of that." She snapped her fingers and the flames died out. He tried to lit them back up but couldn't. She was messing with his powers! She began to chant something very quietly. She poured a few different things into a cup, "Here drink this." He found his hand reaching for the cup. Than drinking it. No matter how much he protested his body wasn't listening. Everything when black.

He awoke still in the dungeon. "You will forget everything about Katara. Everything about her." His head was nodding. He herd himself say, "Yes." The women smiled, "You are the Avatar. You have no time for love." Again his head began nodding, "Yes." The women began to laugh and said, "Just incase here wear this. It was make sure you will never remember her." She held up a bracelet and put it on his wrist. She stood up and walked out of the cage. The cage door swung open, he could of run. But he didn't his body sat perfectly still. Watching Zuko and the woman talk. "I don't think this spell can hold him. His love... it's so strong." Zuko's hands lit up and he held a fist to her face, "Than put a stronger spell on him!" She pushed him back, "That's the strongest spell I know!" She shrieked.

They looked at him. They began to speak in hushed tones. "What if she kisses him? He'll remember everything." He stared at him, "Well i'll just have to make sure that she doesn't. He grabbed Aang by his collar and dragged him up the cement stairs. He threw him onto the ground. "Get up!" He said. Aang stood shakily to his feet. His shoulders broad. His eyes were no longer soft. They were cold and hard. He was no longer Aang. He was... The Avatar.


	2. Who are you?

**And voila! The next chapter!**

Aang sat on Appa with perfect posture holding his stirrups. He stared blankly infront of him. Zuko watched him and he couldn't help but have the smallest smirk on his face. 'Pathetic, he let a girl make his entire being. With out her that's what left. Pathetic.' Zuko shook his head chuckling slightly. Aang's voice was completly monotone. Even his voice was nothing with out her, "What's so funny." Zuko stood and walked over to him. "You. Your pathetic." Aang didn't speak. 'No. No! I'm not pathetic. I have to fight this! No!!' Beneath the walls that women created he was still the young boy madly inlove with Katara. His body wouldn't let him speak, move.. it wouldn't let him love. The trip seemed to take longer than usual. Deep down Aang knew were he was going. He knew that he was going home. He could feel it. He tried to picture her face. The one that seemed so familier. The one that was making his heart ache. He couldn't.

**Home.**

Appa landed on the snowy ground. Aang slowly descended him. He stood there taking in his surroundings. He breathed deeply. "This place. I.. Ive been here before." He looked to Zuko who had already began to walk. "Of course you've been here. This is your home." Questions rose in his mind. Questions he couldn't answer. He fallowed Zuko like an afraid puppy dog. Soon enough they arrived at an small house. Zuko rapped on the door quietly almost hoping no one would hear it. Someone did. Sokka opened the door. "Aang!" He gave Aang a huge hug. His body was stiff. He didn't hug him back. "What's wrong man?" Aang pulled back, "Nothing Sokka. I'm fine." Sokka cocked an eyebrow. "Ok... I'm going to get Katara." Aang's emotions were going crazy. "Who?" He questioned. 'Katara... Is.. That her name? No. It couldn't be. I would remember... Wouldn't I?'

"Zuko.. Is he ok?" Zuko face turned down, "It started out as just one of them. But they ambushed us. I'm so sorry. The captured him and... and they did something to him. He can only remember certain people." Even Zuko suprised himself when the tears started to well up in his eyes. "But... Katara? He's... He's inlove with her!" They herd a faint noise coming from inside the house, "Sokka? Who's-" She saw him, the man that stole her heart all those years ago. "Here." She sounded breathless. Her heart froze the minute she saw him. She ran to him and grabbed him into a hug, she planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Aangs body stiffened. Katara pulled away, "Aang? What's wrong?" His once soft and vibrant silver eyes were now a dull grey. His facial features were hard. His shoulders were stiff and his body stood in perfect posture. He wasn't the same, he wasn't **her** Aang. He quinted his eyes and said, "Do... I know you?" 'That voice... Who's voice is that. I can't place her face, but then when I look at her it seems oh to familer. What's... her name?' He watched her face fall. Slowly but surely her eyes began to water, "What? What do you mean?!?! Do you know me?! I'm Katara! How could you not remember me. You promised!!" Her voice was now on the verge of hysterical. She turned around as fast as she could. She ran to her room and slammed the door. Tears were now streaming from her eyes, her breath fell short. She collasped agaisnt the door. 'How could he not remember me?

Aang stood still picturing her in his mind. He comepletly blocked Zukos and Sokkas attempts to snap him out of his daze. 'Her face... her eyes. Those eyes. They make me... feel weak. But. I can't be weak. I'm The Avatar. The Avatar doesn't get weak. No. Stop... stop thinking of her eyes. ' His body was pulling himself back and forth. As if he was this thing he's become has... taking over Aang. And he couldn't stop it. He felt like he was being trapped. He had no control over his body. Sokka and Zuko soon ran into the house. That's when Aang snapped out of it. He stoud there for a few seconds and than ran after them. They were standing at the door were they were trying to calm down Katara, who was currently screaming and throwing things out the door aiming for one or the other. She froze when she saw him. He quinted her eyes in disbelief. She began to water bend. She moved the water behind her and held it like a whip. She snapped it towards Aang. He stood there looking at the ground. She froze when she came to his face. She left the water drop. She fell down landing on her knees. She had no idea was she was doing. Why was she being so hysterical. She couldn't under stand.

Soon she cleaned up the mess she had just made. She sat next to Aang on the couch. He was staring into space. Katara came and sat down next to him, "Whats wrong?" Aang looked at her, "What do you mean?" She lifted her hand up and cupped his face. "You look... Troubled. Not the Aang I I remember." He pulled away, "Well, I'm not The Aang you remember. I have no idea what happened to me. But aparantly it was horrible. I don't know how to feel." Katara leaned in to kiss him. Zuko came busting through into the living room. "Katara! Are you alright?" She sighed and pulled away from him. "Yes Zuko I'm fine."Aang flew off the couch and said, "I have to go for a walk." He put on his parka and boots and walked out the door. He walked around for awhile and eventually sat down and listened to the ocean smash agaisnt it's icy surroundings.

Katara watched outside for him. She saw him sitting there. He sat there a long time. She watched him a long time. Finally she got up from the chair she had been sitting on. She walked out of the house after slipping her boots and parka on. She walked up to him and sat down beside him. Not saying anything. She just sat there. Eventually he said,  
You know... I can't remember how to water bend. I mean I'm the avatar. Shouldnt I know this by now? He asked. Katara smiled, "Well it seems to me... you forget everything about me." Her tiny smile turned into a frown. Tears welled up. "So... you taught me to water bend?" She nodded quietly. "Who, are you? I can't get your picture out of my mind. Everything about you reminds me of that girl... The one that I just can't place. Her eyes... you.. you have her eyes. I think. Her hair. Her hair loopies...I love hair loopies. Her scent.... You smell just like her... like moon lilly's. I know this sounds kind of creepy.... but I don't think ive ever met you.... but I think I'm inlove with you." He began to stare straight at her. Katara's eyes were emerged in tears. The beautifully ran down her face in the moonlight. 'That's it! Those tears! It's coming back to me... I... I had to leave... She was there. Her tears. Her beautiful tears! She leaned into him, "Katara?" He jumped back. "Wait.. What's happening to me!" His eyes turned back into the silvery glow they once were. "Katara! I- I love you!" He pulled back, "No! Stop!" He screamed to himself. "I have no idea who you are! Now just... Leave me alone!" Katara got up and ran inside. The thought running through her mind made no sense to her. She tried to put all the pieces together but she couldnt. She went to her room and layed down on her bed. Her eyes refused to cry.

She wouldn't cry, She couldn't.

There we go. 2nd chapter... all thought i no idea were im going with this story. So i hope i find out soon :)


End file.
